Lights, camera, ACTION!
by FallingForLife
Summary: What happens when Mabel discovers YouTube? Will everything go according to plan?...Or will everything turn into a giant flop? Join Mabel as she makes hilarious, embarrassing and even secret YouTube videos staring your favorite quirky characters of Gravity Falls!


It was near morning time and everyone in the Mystery Shack were all in their beds, still snoozing away, dreaming of the unknown. Well, everyone except Mabel who was simply not tired at all.

"Ughh..." She groaned rotating around in her bed ever so often. She just could not find a comfortable position. Still after hours of this, it was not the right time to wake everyone up and start the day. Mabel got up and glanced outside the only window they had up in the Attic.

Nope, still misty and murky outside. The only thing glowing was the dew hanging off of the Pine trees. Weird. With another audible groan, the young girl slid back in her bed waiting for sleep to take her under it's wings.

On the other side of the room, her brother, Dipper was sound asleep snoring softly, looking peaceful. It would just be plain cruel to disturb him from his slumber. When the Twins were younger, Dipper used to help Mabel fall asleep when she was not able to do herself.

It always made her feel better when he rubbed little circles in her back, and whispered soothing things in her ears. Though this time, Mabel was on her own in this. There was no one to rub her back, no one to whisper nice things in her ears.

No one. Unless she woke him up of course, but that is not an option. Finally giving up with sleep, Mabel sat up again and started for the stairs leading to the living room. She just remembered that days ago, Grunkle Stan bought a laptop for the Twins to share in case they got bored or something.

It almost killed him. Every penny, every dollar, every single cent from his wallet...gone. The Twins were thrilled though, and I guess that's all that mattered. Sinking into Grunkle Stan's chair with the laptop on her lap, Mabel opened up the lid and turned it on. It took her eyes a couple minutes to adjust to the glowing light coming from the laptop.

It was different from the constant darkness that surrounded her all night. "Hm...what to do...what to do?" Mabel pondered as she stared at Google. Suddenly an brilliant idea popped in her mind, making her face light up in excitement. Mabel fiercely typed away at the key board and clicked enter.

_YouTube__._ She always wanted to see what it really was, and now was the perfect time to investigate! Back at home, her friends always talked about YouTube and how great it was. Mabel never ended up searching it, but now she was itching to find out. At the search bar, she typed in the first thing that popped in her mind.

_'Unicorns.'_ After pressing the enter key, all sorts of videos popped up with the word _'unicorns'_ in them. Out of all of them, one caught her eye. it was labeled: _'Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows'._ As the video loaded, Mabel turned down the volume so that she wouldn't wake anyone up.

That would be a bummer if someone did wake up though. Mabel would immediately be sent to bed with her mind still racing about the site called YouTube. It would drive her mad. Insane even. Finally, the video began to play.

It didn't take long for Mabel to fall in love with it. There were unicorns dancing on flipping RAINBOWS! The music was catchy...who couldn't like this?! Mabel's eyes then darted to the dislikes bar. Her heart sank. _2,017 _dislikes?

She huffed and put her hands on her hips. The nerve of some people. She had to do something...and maybe liking the video might help things. Her clicker moved to the 'like' button and she clicked it. There. All better.

After watching loads and loads of videos, Mabel felt the need to make one of her own. Before she could even start, she needed her own account of course! Mabel read some usernames to herslelf to give her an idea of what her name should be.

This started off as a good idea...until the usernames got pretty, um, intense. "barfingloveandbutts101?" Mabel read out loud with a disgusted face. "OldManStinker?"

She giggled to herself. "Sounds like a username that Grunkle Stan would use." Getting that picture out of her mind, Mabel finally decided on a decent username for herself to go by. "Sweater_Rainbow_Girl" The name rolled off her tongue perfectly and sounded awesome! No one will know that it's her!

The sun began to rise as Mabel finally logged off her new YouTube account and headed upstairs. After the long night, she was finally ready to make her first, very own, YouTube video!

With her trusty camera, she could film anything she wanted and upload it under her fantastic username! Then people from all over the world would view it, like it, share it...it'll go viral! The young pre teen could hardly wait!

She jumped onto her bed up in the Attic waiting for ideas for a video to flood into her mind. She didn't even blink...she didn't even move. The idea was going to come shortly, and she knew it. After what felt like ages, all hope was lost.

Mabel couldn't even think of one measly video idea. I mean, the people on YouTube were genius! _'Kitten fits in hamster ball'?! _That's just pure awesomeness! Why did she even think of doing this in the first place?

She'll never make a video as long as she lives. Mabel let out a long sigh as she set down her camera on the night stand. Still nothing. Nothing nothing nothing NOTHING! Suddenly, The movement from the other side of the Attic caught Mabel's attention.

It was Dipper who was still sound asleep with his blankets covering his face. There was still some movement, and Mabel could quite put her finger on it. What was going on?

Thinking that this could be a video opportunity, Mabel carefully grabbed her camera and turned it on to video mode. She cautiously tiptoed to his bed, trying not to make any sudden noises. _'This is it...This is it...'_ Mabel's eyes sparkled as she moved in closer.

Mabel started recording hoping that this was going to be a hit. As she approached Dipper's bed, Mabel reached out her arm and ever so carefully, pulled his blanket off his head.

"And the Mysterious movement that was coming from under the covers of my brother's bed was..." Mabel paused and held in her laughter at the sight. Dipper, her brother, was literally smooching his pillow constantly in his sleep.

It was seriously, a sight to see. Mabel kept on recording the footage and was secretly congratulating herself with a job well done. After a minute of constant pillow kissing, Mabel knew that it was pretty much time to end the video.

"Smile for the camera Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed out loud, zooming the camera in his face. Dipper's eyes instantly fluttered open and he gawked at the camera. Pink flooded to his cheeks as Dipper tried to cover the camera with his hand.

"Turn it off! Sto-" His pleads finally cut out as Mabel stopped recording. "Well that's defiantly going on YouTube!" Mabel smiled as she skipped down stairs in delight.

* * *

**Mmmmmhhh...don't you like the smell of a new fanfic? Hahaha this was just chapter one. Stay tuned for more chapters to come! Don't forget to send me feedback and...**

**Favourite/Follow/Review!**


End file.
